1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds for the flameproofing of synthetic resins, and, more especially, to novel flameproofing compounds comprising at least one organometallic salt containing nitrogenous cationic moieties and halometallic anionic moieties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art that, for many applications, synthetic polymeric materials are required which have improved flame- or fireproofing properties.
Thus, various halogenated organic compounds, such as chlorinated paraffins, polybromodiphenyl ethers, and the like, are currently used for such purpose.
Inorganic salts such as (NH.sub.4).sub.2 TiF.sub.6 for the fireproofing of synthetic resins such as polystyrene, polypropylene or ABS resins are also known to this art, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,311.
To provide a sufficient level of effectiveness, it is necessary to use these organic or inorganic compounds in combination with metal oxides such as antimony trioxide or bismuth trioxide.
However, this presents the disadvantage of generally having to employ high percentages of such additives, which may be up to 30% to 40% of the total weight of the composition, and whose nature is such that they adversely affect the mechanical properties of the fireproofed materials.